My Knight In Shining Armor
by NiennaAngel
Summary: TalaxMax Max is thoroughly confused by his crush, but Tala's more than willing to clarify things for him. Rated for a couple of swear words. Number 5 in the Illogical Love series.


I'm back with a TalaxMax! Sooner than expected too. Granted I'm still sick and still lightheaded, but I wrote so many rough drafts of this story in my head that I seriously needed to get it written down so that I would stop changing it. I hope you like this fifth installment in the "Illogical Love" series.

* * *

Max sat on the kitchen island as he listened to the others in the living room gossip about Robert and Spencer getting together. While he was happy for the two he really didn't care about it as much as the others seemed to. He had his own problem to deal with and he currently didn't have any answers on how to solve it. Currently he was distracting himself by staring at the microwave that was heating the milk for his hot chocolate. He sighed and rested his head in his hands as his mind once again went back to the fact that he had no idea if his crush was even the slightest bit interested in him. The whole week that they had been at the house Max had been less than subtle about his crush, but said crush had yet to indicate how he felt. Max groaned softly and jumped when he felt hands rest a little too low on his hips to be considered appropriate. Unfortunately Max had been sitting on the edge of the counter and was now about to hit the tile flooring hard when he abruptly stopped. The blond opened his eyes and noticed the arms wrapped firmly around his waist. He tilted his head back and offered his crush a very embarrassed smile complete with maraschino cherry colored cheeks. His crush simply chuckled and helped Max to his feet. Max pulled himself back onto the island counter and tried to avoid looking at his companion. 

"It wasn't that embarrassing Max. I didn't think you'd jump off or wouldn't have surprised you like that. Sorry."

"No apology necessary Tala. Did you want something?" Max looked up and smiled at the redhead standing in front of him who titled his head to the side and stepped closer.

Tala leaned in so that his lips were only a breath away from Max's ear so that when he whispered his breath ghosted over the sensitive skin. "You're adorable when you blush." The ice wolf rested his hands low on Max's hips again making the blond stiffen. "What's wrong Max? You've been flirting with me all week and now you don't seem to like my advances. You're very confusing."

Max swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and opened his mouth several times to say something, but Tala had started to place gentle kisses along his neck and he was finding it hard to come up with a coherent thought. The American was barely even able to register the microwave beeping to tell him that his milk was done heating. The thought to move and get his hot chocolate crossed his mind, but Max couldn't bring himself to move from the delicate kisses Tala was placing on his incredibly sensitive neck. He tilted his head to the side to allow the wolf better access despite the knowledge that he really needed to put a stop to his crush's actions. For all Max knew Tala wasn't interested in anything more than a one night stand. Tala's teeth gently brushed against the racing pulse in the turtle's neck and Max's eyes fluttered shut as he let out a soft gasp.

"Tala, stop molesting Max." Tala lifted his head from Max's neck and flashed a smile at Kai who was getting the turtle's hot chocolate ready.

"He's enjoying it though." Tala flashed a devilish grin at Max's 'older brother' who rolled his eyes and pushed Tala to the side. "Hey! I was attempting to return his flirtations."

"Tala, I need to talk to Max for a moment. Go away." Tala glared but left the two alone. Kai turned his attention to Max who looked like a lost little puppy. "Why didn't you push him away?"

Max blushed and looked down at his hands. "It felt good. You know I like him and I've been trying to figure out if he likes me too all week, but he didn't say or do anything until now and even then he didn't actually say that he liked me. I don't know if he likes me or if he thinks that I'm just going to get into bed with him or if he's just teasing me because he knows I like him or I don't know! I'm so confused!" A tear slipped from baby blue orbs, but Kai was quick to wipe it away.

"I don't know either Max. Tala hasn't told me how he feels about you. Ask him. It's all you can do right now. I don't want you getting yourself into something you're not ready for and I certainly don't want you having a one night stand."

Max promptly blushed and shook his head vigorously. "I won't do anything like that. I just want to date him" he whispered. Kai kissed his forehead before leaving the kitchen. Max looked down at the hot chocolate sitting beside him and sighed. He really didn't want it anymore. Sighing he hopped off the counter and dumped the contents of the mug into the sink before placing the mug in the dish washer. He walked back over to the island and pulled himself back up onto it as he closed his eyes. Hands made their presence known once again on his hips and this time Max managed not to jump. "I like you Tala. I like you a lot, but I need to know something. What do you want from me Tala? You're confusing the hell out of me." Max didn't open his eyes, but he didn't need to see the redhead to know what was going on. He could feel Tala's breath on his lips teasing him.

"I thought I'd made it obvious that I want you." He pressed their lips together in a firm kiss and pulled back. The wolf moved to Max's neck and started to once again place feather light kisses on the exposed skin.

"What does that mean? If you just want a one night stand, then" Max's breath hitched as Tala's tongue brushed against his hot skin. "Tala."

Tala lifted his head and rested his forehead against Max's. "Open your eyes Max." Blue orbs fluttered open slowly, but soon fixed on ice blue depths that didn't seem to end. "I'll take what you'll give me. I'm interested in you as a person, not an object or a one night stand. If you don't want to have sex, than that's that. We won't and I won't pressure you. We'll just see where this takes us. Is that alright with you?" Max nodded and tilted his head to the side before he closed the distance between their lips for a soft kiss. They parted and Tala smiled softly at his new boyfriend. "I think we should continue this somewhere more private."

Max followed Tala to his room without really thinking about it. The wolf closed the door and pressed Max back against it as he pressed their lips together in a sensual kiss. Several gentle touches and brief breaks later found them curled up on the bed whispering softly to each other. Max nuzzled Tala's cheek gently getting a soft laugh out of the Russian. Tala shifted and leaned over Max as he returned to placing those gentle kisses that he knew drove Max crazy along the sensitive skin. Max tilted his head back and to the side so that Tala had free reign over as much skin as possible. "Don't leave a mark. My mother will shoot me if she sees you left a hickey." Tala laughed before gently biting down on his boyfriend's pulse intent on seeing just how Judy reacted to Max having a hickey. "Tala! I told you not to leave a… oh screw it. That feels good" he murmured as he let his hands slip up and underneath the front of Tala's shirt.

"Don't worry I'll only leave this one to see how Judy reacts. If she reacts badly I'll just have to come to your rescue."

Max laughed as Tala pressed another kiss against his neck. "My knight in shining armor, huh?"

* * *

Cute? I think so. I also believe that this includes the most detailed make-out scene I've written so far. XD. Please review! 


End file.
